Dib's Strange Hope
by Invader Griz Jau and Rel
Summary: Well, I can't say much or I'll give too much away, but Dib teams up with a ghost
1. Dib's Unlikely Ally

Chapter 1 Dib's Unlikely Ally

Dib slammed his door. He was tired of this. Every time he tried to stop Zim it was the same thing. Zim didn't destroy earth, but Dib was unable to expose him and Dib had to wait on Zim's next evil plan. While he was trying to discover it his dad was always lecturing him about "real science" and how he should give up the paranormal studies. And when his dad wasn't lecturing him about that, his sister, Gaz, was tormenting him. He found it kind of funny that even though she was the younger sibling, he was terrified of her. Usually it was the older sibling tormenting the younger sibling. Oh well, just more proof that his life was a weird, messed up place to live. He flopped on his bed and put the pillow over his head trying to block out his dad's latest lecture. He was trying to come up with a plan when he heard someone laughing. Strange, he thought he had locked his door before slamming it. He threw the pillow off his head and sat up. Sitting on the foot of his bed was a ghost, at least, he was pretty sure she was a ghost. She was staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me young lady and how did you get in?"

"I thought you were a paranormal expert. I walked through the wall stupid! I AM a ghost after all, YEESH!" While she was talking Dib slipped off his bed and started toward where he kept his equipment from when he hadn't had Zim to catch and had had time to catch anything paranormal. "I wouldn't do that if I were you! Before I sat down on your bed and started laughing I checked your room. I know you plan on catching me to prove you're not crazy. If you do you'll lose your last hope of catching Zim!" That stopped Dib in his tracks.

"You're here to help me catch Zim?"

"Well, originally I was going to cause problems, be a general nuiscance, but I saw the way you hid under the pillow and figured I should help you with your nemesis."

"Wait, how did you know that I'm trying to catch Zim?"

"I guess you're not very observant. I watched the fight. I like watching fights. Yours was just way too entertaining to pass up. I've watched a couple of your other fights with Zim. You're hopeless without someone to help you and who better to help you catch an alien than a ghost who can't be caught?"

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"I can't give you any way to prove you can trust me, but one thing is certain, without my help you might as well jump into an escape pod and go to Pluto and let Zim conquer Earth for all the proof you'll get if you don't trust me."

"Alright, deal. You'll help me capture Zim." Dib was pleased. He finally had an ally against Zim.

"Now that that's settled, let's go walk around and talk about ways to capture that Irken, Zim. Oh, by the way I have a name. It's Amy."

"That's a pretty name." This is when Dib started to notice Amy's appearence. She was semi-translucent like any normal ghost, but it was still easy to make out her features. Brown hair, brown eyes, some freckles. She seemed like the kind of girl who wasn't very trusting either. She seemed so innocent though. Dib wanted desperately to trust her. He had to keep focused though. For all he knew, she would help him capture Zim and then turn on him, but she seemed like someone he could trust and things like that reasoning slipped to the little corner of his mind that he ignored. That was where his doubts usually went when he was trying to catch Zim. He walked over to his door. Sure enough it was locked. More proof she was a ghost. He unlocked the door and opened it. He saw his dad.

"Where are you going Dib?"

"Just out and about, you know, walk around, get some fresh air."

"This doesn't have anything to do with aliens does it?"

"No, of course not." Dib opened his mouth to introduce Amy to his father but she pulled him out the door before he could say anything. "What was that for?" Dib was straitening his glasses which had gone askew when she had pulled him out the door.

"You were going to introduce me to your dad. Just how were you planning on him not going all sciency on me like he did with Gaz when you cursed her with, as he called it, pig mouth? You know how your dad is. And before you ask, yes, I was around then, but I was not in a helpful mood so I didn't do anything to help you."

"I guess you're right, but you're a ghost, you could just walk right out. How did you grab me to pull me out the door anyways?"

"Geez! I can grab stuff if I want to. Maybe you should brush up on your knowledge about ghosts, Mr. Paranormal expert!"

"My name is Dib."

"I know that! I've been hanging around you since before your sister was born!"

"Really? How come I never noticed you before?" People were passing by and staring at Dib, but he didn't notice. Just then Amy disappeared. "Where'd you go!" Amy reappeared.

"Shut up! I was right here the whole time. That's why you never noticed me before."

"Oh. Why are people staring at me?"

"Because you're the only human who can see me. Well, Gaz could see me if she would look away from her Game Slave."

"Why is that? I have memories of an alien space ship when I was a baby. Would that have something to do with it?"

"Yes. You weren't even a year old and you were taken by aliens. They made you quite a bit smarter than you should be and you've only gotten smarter as time has gone on. Gaz was taken before the age of one year too. She too has much knowledge. She is different than you though. I believe it has something to do with the fact that Gaz is a girl and you're a boy and the unaltered personalities that you had when you were born. The price of the knowledge was that it had an effect on your personalities."

"Oh. Well, let's get going. I'll show you where Zim's base is."

"I'LL lead the way, O.K. Dib? I've been around here longer than Zim has, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Amy started towards Zim's house with Dib behind her. They didn't talk until they got to Zim's house. "O.k., so Amy, do you have a plan?"

"No, but you need to give me the briefing of the defenses."  
>"O.K., well, there's the lawn gnomes in the front yard. And Zim's got a little robot. He's a little weird though. One time he shot a sandwich at me from his head."<p>

"O.k., well you go back to your house and come up with a plan. I have some,uh, errands to run."

"But you said no other humans can see you."

"Nothing that I need to be seen for." Dib walked off, but he kept glancing back over his shoulder. Something didn't seem right, but he trusted her too much to make too much of it. He got home and locked himself in his room. He got to work on a plan.


	2. Zim's Meeting

_**AN: Thank you, those of you who have reviewed my story. Oh, and I do not own Invader Zim (unfortunately) but I do own Amy. Please review! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 2 Zim's meeting.

Zim was deep in his base, working on his next evil plan. He almost had the serum ready when the tubes shattered.

"What's going on? Computer! Tell me what happened!" The computer didn't know what had caused the tubes to explode. Just then, Zim heard laughing and Amy materialized out of nowhere. "Computer, seize the human!" Amy just kept laughing as everything the copmputer threw at her went right through her.

"You'll never catch me!"

"You dare mock the mighty ZIM!"

"I'm here to offer you help."

"Help? Zim needs no help from a human!"

"First things first, I'm not human anymore. I'm the ghost of a dead human. I wish to help you capture Dib."

"You want to help me capture the Dib monkey?"

"That's what I said. But there's a price. I wish to watch when you torture him."

"Well, I don't see why not and since I can't make you go away it appears I haven't really got a choice anyways."

"Smart. I could have always fulfilled my promise to Dib and delivered you to him. Can I meet your robot?"

"You want to meet GIR?"

"Yeah!"

"Why?"

"I wish to see what capabilities he has. Is that a problem?"

"O.k. GIR get in here!" Gir came in and stared at Amy.

"Who's she?" GIR was completely perplexed.

"I'm Amy. I'm a ghost." Amy wondered what kind of robot didn't seem to know anything and dressed like a dog that was green. (GIR is in his disguise) "So, you're GIR?"

"Yep! I like you." Gir looked at Amy like she was a cupcake.

"Is he supposed to be like this, Zim?"Amy looked at the crazy little robot. He seemed like he was kind of stupid.

"Unfortunately, this is how he always is. Well, there are times when he's serious but it doesn't last long." Zim looked at the robot. This was pathetic. He was NOT making a good impression on this Amy. "So, when can I expect you to deliver Dib to me, Amy?"

"Depends when Dib finishes his plan for infiltration of your base. Can you show me where all the non lethal traps are and the lethal traps? That way I know which traps are ok to steer him into."

"Of course right this way." Zim led Amy around his base showing her what traps would capture Dib and which would kill him if sprung.


	3. Dib's Love

_**AN: Hello, chapter 3 is here! I found a way to trick my computer into letting me write so I can update! Hope you enjoy!**_ Please, please, pleeeeeeaaassse Review!

Chapter 3 Dib's love

Dib had almost gotten the plan perfect. There were still some bugs that he couldn't work out but he was sure that Amy would be able to help him figure it out. Amy. She was so beutiful. If only she weren't a ghost. Maybe if he tried hard enough to look past that they could have a relationship. He stopped work on the plan for Zim's capture and started working on something different, a plan to earn Amy's love. He knew it was probably silly but he had to try and make this work. He loved Amy. He knew it pretty much went against his paranormal obssesions but there was something about Amy that he loved. Just then he heard laughing. He quickly minimized the thing he was working on and turned around.

"Hello Amy." Dib started blushing. He realized that Amy had probably been there a long time. That thought made him blush even more.

"Hey Dib." Amy saw how Dib was. "It's alright. I could use a little love, Dib. Why don't we go to the park and talk?"

"Alright." Dib was glad for the change of subject. He shut down his computer and opened his door and walked out with Amy following him.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Gaz was actually looking at Dib and Amy instead of her Gameslave.

"This is Amy and she's not my girlfriend."

"Sure she's not." Before Dib had a chance to reply Gaz turned and walked away to her room, playing her game again. Dib sighed and continued on to the door. This time, his dad was no where to be found. Dib walked out the door and headed towards the park. He wanted to hold Amy's had but he didn't know if his hand would go through her's or not. They got ot the park and found a nice hill where nobody would walk up and think Dib was talking to himself.

They sat down and Amy started talking first.

"Dib, I like you alot. And you've already shown me you like me." Dib started blushing again. This was really embarrasing. "The thing is though, we can't be together."

"Why?" Dib really wished that they could be together. "Does it have anything to do with you being dead?"

"Partially, but it also has to do with something neither of us could control."

"What?"

"It's a concept that I call birthdeath. See, what it is, is that the minute I died is the minute you were born. I'm stuck here because of that. There's a home waiting for me in the realm of the dead and I can't go there until...until you're...dead. By the time you die of natural causes you'll be way older than me. Really, I'll be older than you, but since I'm a ghost, I don't age."

"Oh." Dib drooped visibly. Even his hair seemed to droop.

"Dib, remember one thing. Don't do anything stupid out of your love for me. I don't want you to cause yourself harm because of loving me. Now, when do you want to infiltrate Zim's base?"

"Now. There's no reason to wait."

"Alright then." Amy got up and Dib got up and headed towards Zim's house with Amy right behind him.


	4. Infiltration and Betrayal

Chapter 4 Infiltration and Betrayal

_**AN: Thank you to all who have reviewed my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter of Dib's Strange Hope. PLease review, please! Did you guys know this is my first fan fic!**_

Zim was deep in his base eating that fun dip stuff (In the episode Tak, the Hideous New Girl if you need a reference) when the computer alerted him to intruders in the base.

"Is it Dib and that Amy, computer?"

"Yes, what course of action do you wish to take?"

"Just make sure all the traps that I showed to Amy are ready." Without another word, Zim went back to eating his fun dip.

Dib and Amy were walking quitley through the halls of Zim's base when Amy suddenly pulled him to one side.

"What was that for?"

"Deadly trap. The trigger is right...here." Amy pointed to one of the floor tiles.

"How did you know?"

"Remember when I said I had errands to run?"

"Yeah."

"I snuck in here and found the traps."  
>"Oh. Thanks Amy!"<p>

"Don't mention it." Amy smiled at Dib and he blushed. They continued walking in silence until Dib stepped on a tile that sank into the floor. A cler dome crashed down over Dib and Amy.

"Amy, we're trapped! How are we going to get out of here?"

"Dib, there's no 'we' in this situation. I'm... I'm sorry. Zim will be here soon to get his part of the bargain. Please remember I love you." Tears were welling up in Amy's eyes as she slid through the dome. Zim came walking up.

"You have held up your end of the bargain." Amy wouldn't look Zim in the eye. All she could do was stare at Dib. More the look of hatred in his eyes.

"I should have known I couldn't trust a ghost!"

"Dib, you don't understand. I just want to be able to..."

"SILENCE! Computer, contain Dib in something moveable and get him to the torture chamber!" Zim walked off while the computer put Dib in a floating bubble thing. Dib floated behind Zim but was turned around so he could look at Amy.

"Why Amy, why?"

"Dib, you won't understand."

"I thought you loved me Amy."

"Dib, I do love you. I can't explain right now. Just bear with me. You are going to die today. I'm not tricking Zim or anything but I have no doubt that you will understand when this is all over." Dib refused to look at Amy's tear streaked face any longer. They made it to the torture chamber where Zim had the computer transfer Dib to a weird machine. Zim started messing with some knobs and levers on a control panel.

"Now, Dib, I would tell you that you won't fell a thing, but then I'd be a liar." Zim smirked as he said this, obviously getting enjoyment out of this.


	5. Dib's Demise

_**AN: Thank you, to those of you who have reviewed this story. Our story is drawing to a close, but there will be an Epilogue AND I will tell how come Amy is no longer alive at the very end.**_

Chapter 5 Dibs Demise

Dib was fine with giving his life for the sake of the world, but to be betrayed by someone he had loved!

"Dib, I know this looks bad, but I still love you. Please tell me you still love me." Dib glared at her before answering.

"I'm not going to lie. I HATE you Amy!"

"Fine, if that's the way you want it! Zim! Turn it on, NOW!"

"You do not tell ZIM what to do!"

"I DON'T CARE! I SAID TURN IT ON! NOW!" Zim looked at Amy and her face said that he would be in trouble if he didn't listen. He turned the machine on. Dib was in so much pain, but he would not give Zim and Amy the satisfaction of screaming in pain. Amy looked at him and she was crying. Dib didn't know what to think. She had betrayed him. Why was she crying? Dib couldn't make sense of it, especially when he was in so much pain. All he could see was Amy crying, before he left the world of the living.


	6. After Dib's Death

_**AN: Thank you to my few reviewers. BadBad, Skully Wolf, Grimm2 and Jeff. I was going to make this an Epilogue thing at first, but I've got too much in my head for a single-chapter Epilogue and then it wouldn't be an Epilogue. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you enjoy this.**_

Chapter 6 After Dib's Death

Dib was floating around the house frantically.

"Who will stop Zim now? I know you did this for us to be together Amy, but now Zim will destroy Earth due to our selfishness. You even admitted that we can't foil all of his plans now that I'm a ghost!"

"Dib, stop worying! I'll figure something out! Now, you stay here. I'll be back later, O.K. sweetie?" Before Dib had a chance to answer Amy she gave him a kiss and then flew off. Dib slumped on the couch in their house. Zim had finally succeded in killing him all because he had fallen in love with a ghost. Well, Amy seemed to know what she was doing. All he could do was wait.

"Gaz, listen to me! I know Zim isn't good at conquering Earth, but if there's no one to stop him, he WILL succeed."

"Why should I care?" Amy thought for a moment. Then she grinned.

"You like video games, don't you?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with it."

"If you don't stop Zim and he destroys the world, there won't be any more video games. And even if he fails on his own, I'll destroy your video games."

"You can't. You're a ghost."

"I made a test tube in Zim's lair explode! I can do that to your video games. Wanna try me?"

"Yeah, go ahead. Destroy this game."

"Alright set it down and back away." Gaz did as she was told. The game started smoking.

"Stop! I'll keep Zim from destroying the Earth!" The game stopped smoking.

"Alright. I'll go make Dib stop spazzing out then!"

"Wait. How come I have to save the Earth? If Dib can worry about it how come he can't do it?"

"Zim killed him and he's a ghost now, like me."

"Alright I guess." Amy left to tell Dib.

"Dib! The Earth is safe!" Dib looked up.

"Did Zim die?"

"No. I found someone to take your place."

"How? You said that Gaz and I were the only humans who could see you..." That's when it dawned on him. "Gaz? You convinced Gaz to take my place as Earth's defender? How?"

"I threatened to destroy her video games."

"Good thing you were already dead. She would kill any living person who did that."

"O.K. Well, let's go visit Zim."

"WHAT?"

"Dib, I know you aren't stupid. I said, let's go visit Zim."

"I'm just going to trust you on this for one reason other than the fact that I love you."

"That reason would be?"

"Zim can't kill you." Amy and Dib set out for Earth.

"Hey, Zim. How's it going?" Zim knew that voice. It was that Amy again.

"Amy, what are you doing here? Dib is dead now and we both got what we wanted."

"Yeah, I didn't TELL you everything I wanted. I brought you your new best friend, Dib!"That's when they both started staring at her. Dib recovered first.

"WHAT? You want me to be friends with him after he killed me?"

"Dib, baby, you really need to stop pretending you're stupid. I want you and Zim to be friends. I mean, now that you guys won't be fighting all the time. Despite the diferences you guys were always paying attention to when Dib was alive, you guys actually have quite a bit in common. I mean, EVERYONE at skool hates both of you. They will probably be glad to find out Dib's gone."

"Zim, she does have a point with the common ground thing. We do have some things in common. We can try it."

"Good. I'll see you two later." And with that she left the room.

"So, Zim, good times, huh?"

"Eh... I guess. It was kind of fun trying to destroy you."

"Trying to stop you from destroying Earth was great for me."

"You know, we could pretend, every once in a while. Just, you know, if we ever need something intersting to do."

"Hey, Zim, you're still going to be trying to destroy Earth, right?"

"Of course! The Tallest still expect me to do that. I can't let the Tallest down. Not after Operation Impending Doom 1."

"Why do you need to redeem yourself after Operation Impending Doom 1?"  
>"I... um... did a lot of destruction to our planet, Irk." Zim seemed to be uncomfortable talking about this so Dib changed the subject.<p>

"So, I can't think of anything else to talk about. I guess I'll go home now then. I guess I'll see you tommorrow or something?"

"Yeah, tommorrow sounds good." Dib left and Zim went back to the project he had been working on when they showed up.

As soon as Dib got in the house, Amy was by him.

"So, how did it go?"

"Well, I'm supposed to go see him again tommorrow. It was kind of awkward. I mean, I was talking to the alien that killed me. It just felt... weird."  
>"Eh, you'll get over it and you guys will get where your good friends."<p>

"I'll just take your word for it Amy."

_**AN: Now, I don't think I'm ending it quite yet. I want to show you guys how Dib and Zim's relationship grows and there's one other thing too so, just know I'm not quite done. Please review! Reviews make me happy and I tend to be better at writing when I'm happy.**_


End file.
